


Danno's Pancakes

by KeightCopper



Series: Mayhem Achieved [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, McDanno adopts Buck, McDanno doesn't approve of Abby, Mother-hen Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeightCopper/pseuds/KeightCopper
Summary: Steve and Danny flew into LA to take care of Buck after he choked on a piece of bread and had a crude emergency cricothyrotomy forced on him.One-Shot. Post-ep 01x06 (9-1-1's) Heartbreaker.  Part of Mayhem Achieved series.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Danny "Danno" Williams, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Mayhem Achieved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702840
Comments: 10
Kudos: 229





	Danno's Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by McDanno + Grace scene after Grace got into a car accident. 
> 
> This is really more of a self-indulgent fic. You'd been warned.

“What's the matter with you?" Danny hit the hand of his husband who was trying to grab the pancakes he just deposited in front of the young firefighter. They were at Hondo’s house where Steve and Danny are currently staying while visiting LA. The SWAT officer left for early morning duty leaving his two guests and Buck who’s also temporarily staying at Hondo’s place while recuperating. "What are you, an animal?” 

“Just want a little piece,” The older man, who just came back from his morning run, all sweaty and hungry, tried again to steal some pancakes. “Plus he choked on a piece of bread and is it really safe to have him on solid foods already?!”

“Doctor said he can have a soft diet. And if you must know I make the softest kind of pancakes in this side of the coast."

"I know your pancakes, which is why I need to taste it, make sure it's really soft," Steve wiggled his eyebrow ridiculously, trying to endear himself to the blond. When that didn't work he trried complimenting the blond's cooking, "Plus I'm hungry and in clear need of your deliciously smelling special pancakes." 

"He's, uh, recovering from a serious injury. You don't need pancakes. Bubba needs pancakes,” Danny said with a look that would turn a lesser man into ashes. At the older man's reluctant retreat, he turned to Buck and said, “Eat up, so you can get back in bed, Bubba.”

“Actually, I'm not really hungry, Danno, um you can have this Dad,” Evan said pushing the plate towards Steve.

“Yay!” The older SEAL threw his hands in the air in celebration.

“Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa. Please put the, uh, plate back in front of my kid, please.” Danny said with a killer glare until Steve relented and pushed the plate back towards Buck, “Thank you.”

“Okay, here's the thing, Bubba.” Danny looked Buck in the eye, resting both hands on either side of the younger man's cheeks, “Doctor said you got to eat a lot of food, you got to get a lot of rest, and you'll feel like a nice young man, you'll feel normal, like a person, so please eat your pancakes.”

“Okay but I actually am a little cold,” Buck faked shivering for the effect, he needs to get Danno to willingly leave him with the commander so Buck could ask the older man for a favor.

“Wait you don’t have a fever do you?” Danny asked trying the age-old parent patented way of using the back of the hand as a crude thermometer.

“No fevers,” Buck shook his head, and move as if to stand, “I’ll just go get my sweatshirt upstairs."

“No sit,” the short blond commanded with a firm hand on the young man's shoulder, “I’ll get it for you, which one do you like?

“Um the blue one in my room by the dresser, please. Thanks, Danno.”

“Okay, you gotta help me out here, Dad,” Buck said the moment the blonde detective was out of earshot. He turned to the older SEAL pleading, “Take Danno out for a few hours do some sightseeing, I don’t know.But please do something. He’s driving me crazy. Can’t even text or call my girlfriend without him hovering.”

“You know he won’t go for that, ‘Hem, he isn’t really the type to play tourist you know. Plus he’s really worried about you,” Steve said trying to defend his overbearing husband. They might bicker a lot and disagree on a bunch of topics but one thing they agree on is putting up a united front.

“When we got the call from the hospital, Danno was really worried. We were five hours away and there’s nothing he or I could do. He just had to sit there and wait for the news.” Steve explained away his partner’s behavior, a comforting hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Now that he's here with you, he wants to take care of you, you know? And he's gonna do everything he can to get you back on your feet. He loves you that much.”

“And I love him for that. I love you guys both for coming here and taking care of me and worrying about me like I’m your real kid.”

“You are our kid, Ev. Don’t have to be blood to be real.”

“You know what I meant, Dad. And I love you guys I truly do but Danno... he’s all up my space. Plus, I miss my girlfriend but I can’t even see her because hurricane Danno will sure verbally berate her if he saw her.”

“Well, she’ll get what she deserves for almost killing you, Mayhem.”

“She saved my life, you know.”

“By performing a procedure she was never rated for or even done once in her life before doing it on you,” Steve vehemently argued. “Just because it was successfully done by a doctor with a steak knife and a straw, doesn’t mean a non-medical person without any training whatsoever can do the same procedure only guided by another non-medical person with access to wikipedia. It’s a miracle and a half that you didn’t get an infection from that steak knife alone, you know.”

“Oh god,” Buck groaned, “What am I thinking asking for your help. Seriously, you are being worse than Danno right now.”

“Oh I’m worse than Danno now?” Steve asked eyebrows twitching in mild irritation. “I’m only telling you the truth, ‘Hem. She could have killed you.”

“How many times do I have to tell you guys, it’s not her fault that I choke on that stupid bread.”

Danny chose that moment to return with Buck’s sweatshirt.

“Oh, are we talking about Bubba’s cougar of a girlfriend again?" Danny commented as he helped the younger man put on the shirt. "Didn’t we establish that that old lady is now persona non-grata in this house for almost killing my son?!”

“You can’t P.N.G. my girlfriend in a house that’s not even yours Danno," Buck pointed out.

"I can, and I will." Danny said with such dogged determination, that's it's easy to see that he would never change his opinion regarding Buck's girlfriend, "You want to get into a relationship with a predatory cougar, go ahead. But don't think I'll just be sitting around and be all happy about it, either!" 

"Abby is not a cougar or predator! I won't break up with my girlfriend just because you don't like her!"

"Steven, will you please talk some sense into _**your**_ son."

"Dad can't talk sense into me because what you're saying makes no sense! At ALL!" Buck protested but it fell on deaf ears as his Danno and commander Dad turned to argue with each other.

"So he is _**my**_ son only when he's being difficult," Steve deadpanned.

"Of course, you’re always the difficult one in this relationship," Danny mock teased. "I’m the easy-going one.”

"True you are easy," Steve agreed with a lascivious leer.

"Not in front of the kid, Steven!"

"You're the one who walked into it," the SEAL smirked.

"Ugh, why do I even bother," Buck muttered to himself, as his dads continue to bicker-flirt with each other ignoring all of Buck's protest.The young firefighter hanged his head for a second until he realized that this might be the opportunity he'd been waiting for since he got back from the hospital. Now Abby isn't usually one who would facetime but maybe-- 

"Don't even think about calling that woman, Bubba or I swear to all things holy..."

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from that time Abby cut opened Buck’s throat, I actually liked season one Abby. But I have a feeling Danno wouldn’t approve of her for his precious Bubba. Actually no matter who it is, no one is good enough for Danno’s kids, he’ll always have something mean to say about them... hehehe...


End file.
